


Walking Away

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron remembers what it's like to have to watch Harry walk away.





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/profile)[**hel_bee**](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/) for the meme prompt I'm doing at my journal with the prompt - _The 5 times Ron watched Harry leave with someone else._    


* * *

  
1.

Ron knows what he needs to do. He can see the move in his head; each step playing out a moment before it happens.

He understands what has to be done. He understands the choice he has to make. Hermione and Harry need to move on, need to get to the stone. It’s the only way.

Ron must be the sacrifice. The board will be clear for Harry after that.

Except as Ron explains the plan, as he makes his move, it isn’t his imminent downfall he sees. All he can picture is Harry’s back as he leaves without him.

2.

The second Harry manages to open up the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets; Ron knows he’s going too. There is no hesitation. Harry is going, so Ron is going with him.

It turns out to be just as vile as Ron had imagined, and Lockhart is starting to drive him mad. Before he knows what’s happened, Lockhart has his wand and the walls are crumbling down. They are effectively cut off from each other.

Harry will have to go on with only Lockhart. Intense frustration sets in as Ron realizes that he’s once again going to be left behind.

3.

As the three champions are chosen Ron can’t help but be disappointed, though his dissatisfaction goes unnoticed in the uproar from the Hufflepuff table.

Barely a few seconds have gone by before the room goes deathly still and the goblet spits out another name.

Ron’s heart clenches painfully as Dumbledore speaks aloud- _Harry Potter._

Harry looks shocked and horrified and is protesting quietly, but Hermione nudges him towards the crowd of waiting adults.

As Harry walks down towards the front of the Great Hall Ron can barely think.

Harry is going somewhere that Ron will never be able to follow.

4.

Part of Ron thought that trying to accio the brains might not be a very good idea, but the rational part of his brain seemed very small at the moment.

Ron started to yell and tug as the brain began to wrap around him, suffocating him.

He was too distracted by the brains to understand what was going around him. All he knew was that one minute Harry was there and the next he was gone.

Through the haze of confusion Ron realized once again that Harry was fighting without him, and somehow he thought it might be his fault.

5.  
Ron can see Harry walking away; ready to face Voldermort alone.

He can practically feel the energy pulsing off of Harry, feel his strength. It’s not enough though, and he can already see him falling, can feel Harry’s life slipping away.

Ron knows exactly what he has to do. There is no hesitation or holding back.

As Harry prepares to leave, Ron walks over and stands next to him. No questions or wordy declarations.

This time Harry is not leaving without him. This time Harry will not be alone.

This will be the last time, and Harry would not fail.


End file.
